


Twisted Shadows

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: Ephraim always wished for Riales to be summoned to the kingdom of Askr. His wish is granted, yet the one who appears isn't the one he loves. Legendary!Ephraim and Fallen!Riales.
Relationships: Ephraim (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s)





	Twisted Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this lingering in my documents and decided to post it here. -w- I also pulled regular Ephraim on both of my accounts, so I may write a story with those forms for both of them. We'll see though. 
> 
> Commentary and feedback is welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. ;3

It was an average day - or as average as it could get, with heroes from various worlds fluttering about and constant battles against the dead. Ephraim didn't mind the fighting, not one bit. It's in his blood, after all, and he loves the challenge of fighting those not of this world. He's sparred with a number of heroes who were summoned by the mysterious Kiran, and each person has their own unique fighting styles and capabilities. To put it shortly, since being called to the Kingdom of Askr, Ephraim hasn't wanted for much.

He was unsure of the whole "Legendary Hero" business, but he saw he wasn't the only one, so it made him less insecure about the title. Kiran managed to summon other Legendary Heroes as well; Ike from the World of Dawn, Azura from the World of Fates, female Grima from the World of Awakening, and his sister, to name a few. So the fact he wasn't the only Legendary Hero was reassuring as well. 

Currently, the heroes were relaxing and doing their own thing, since Kiran said everyone needed a break from battling Hel's forces and battles in general. While Ephraim didn't mind relaxing, his skin itched for some kind of battle. So he went in search of Legendary Grima, knowing she was more than happy to partake in a good old fashioned spar.

Before he can, Kiran approaches him, a nervous smile flickering on his countenance. "Hey," he greets. "I'm sure you've heard of fallen heroes?"

"Yes," Ephraim responds, looking at the summoner curiously. He's holding himself rather tensely, something which concerns Ephraim. "Why?"

"I... managed to summon one, but it wasn't someone I was expecting. You mentioned someone from your world... Riales?"

Eyes widening a little, the legendary hero nods. "What about him?"

"I... summoned him, but... he's not the one you know." Kiran shuffles from foot to foot, nervousness intensifying in his gaze. "In fact, he's--"

"Ephraim?" a voice breaks the tense conversation. It's so familiar, but at the same time, not. It's laced with a tinge of insanity. "There you are... I knew you were here."

Ephraim can't help but stare at the one he desperately hoped would get summoned, but this version? This one isn't what he was hoping for. This Riales is from a darker time, when Lyon possessed him, and his manakete blood ran rampant. An ominous, purple aura glimmers around him, eyes blood red, and wings sprout from his back. This Riales... isn't the one he loves. 

"Kiran wouldn't tell me, but I felt it. I know where you are at all times..." Riales purrs, approaching the pair. Kiran skitters to the side, and Riales reaches forward, bare hands touching Ephraim's chest. Red orbs gaze upwards, a smirk curling the fallen hero's lips, and he tips his head in almost innocent fashion. "Why did you leave? Was I not good enough for you?"

"...That's not it, and you know it," Ephraim bites out. This man, wearing Riales' skin, won't falter him. "What have you done with him?"

"Oh. You mean the regular me? He's fine. How lucky am I, to have been summoned before that... weakling?" Cruel laughter drips from Riales. "I don't have to share you."

"Don't come near me," Ephraim snarls, turning away. But Riales grips on his sides, with much more strength than Ephraim remembers, and he looks over his shoulder. "You're not him."

"Oh, please. I have his memories. I just... shed my fears and became my true self. If you don't love this part of me, how can you say you love the "regular" Riales?" Riales smiles, but it's covered with insanity and evil. "Manaketes can go insane if they transform too frequently... and you should know that. Why do you think the weak side of me never transformed? He was terrified to lose his mind..."

"Be silent!" the other growls, moving away from Riales' prying hands. "Your "weak side" is the one I love. Not this... twisted, sadistic person."

"Hmm... I guess I have to prove to you I'm superior compared to that brat. How fun will this be?"

With those words uttered, the fallen hero moves away from Ephraim and flashes him a sadistic grin before walking out of sight. Ephraim, finally, looks at Kiran, who looks apologetic and sad. "Is there any way you can get rid of that monstrosity?"

"He's a five star hero, and I can't get rid of them... I'm sorry," Kiran murmurs, looking in the direction Riales went. "I wish I could have summoned his regular self... fallen heroes always make me antsy," the summoner admits, flicking his gaze back to Ephraim. "And he seems to be one of the worse ones."

"One thing I will admire is the accuracy of fallen ones. Every bit of this Riales is exact to how he was when Lyon possessed him." Sighing, Ephraim shakes his head. "I know heroes from the same worlds get roomed together, but can you ensure that... beast doesn't go near my quarters?"

"I'll do my best," Kiran replies. "But the thing I learned about fallen heroes is, they tend to do whatever they want, no matter what boundaries we set for them. I mean... I had to stop Grima from going after Robin the other day... and it wasn't pleasant to tell him to not kill his other." The summoner sighs in exasperation. "I imagine, if I manage to summon regular Riales, his darker side will try and eradicate him."

"I'll kill him before he lays a hand on him. That, I promise you, regardless of the rules you have in place," Ephraim says, tone heavy with promise and anger.

"...I'd have to stop you. We can't have heroes killing each other," Kiran murmurs, sounding somber. "But I could offer you and him a place in the castle no fallen hero can get to, due to the darkness in their hearts."

"There's a section of this place like that?" the legendary hero queries, eyebrow arched. "Then I will make use of it when Riales is here."

"Good." Kiran nods. "We'll have to battle Hel's forces tomorrow... and I hate to say it, but this Riales is strong, so I'll put him through the Training Tower and make him his strongest self. I... might have to put you two on a team."

Scowling, Ephraim doesn't rebuke the summoner's words. They need their strongest forces in order to deal with Hel, and if that monster is one of them, he'll have to live with it. "Very well."

***

Thankfully, when Riales is on the battlefield, he focuses on destroying his enemies, rather than flirting with Ephraim. And it's reassuring to the latter. When he fights, he wants to worry about what's in front of him, not a beast, wearing his precious one's skin, attempting to get on his good side. 

Unfortunately, once the battles are over and they return to the castle, Riales puts on the charm and gets rather touchy. Ephraim tries to push him away at every instance, but Riales is persistent, and keeps at his advances. It's frustrating, but eventually, Ephraim gets used to it. And, dare he say it, he's beginning to enjoy the constant affection, if you could even call it that. One thing this Riales and the regular one have in common. 

Currently, the heroes fought a hard battle against Hel's army of the dead, and Ephraim is quite tired. His bones ache and a headache pounds between his eyes. An unfortunate side effect of being "killed". Kiran's powers make it so any hero who falls in battle returns, but it's not without sacrifice. The legendary hero conversed with others who fell on the battlefield, and each of them complain of the same thing; aching bones and terrible headaches.

Lying on his bed, Ephraim closes his eyes, intent to get some sleep. However, screaming echoes not far off, and, curious, he forces himself off the bed and towards the direction where the yelling gets more prominent. And, to his surprise, he sees Riales and Kiran, but Riales... looks absolutely menacing. Fangs bared, claws extended, he looks as if he wants to rip Kiran's throat out, but Alfonse (when did he show up?) holds him back from hurting the summoner.

"You... you son of a bitch! You let him fall, in order to further your fucking goals! If you ever, ever, let him die again, I swear I'll come after you and tear your beating heart out of your chest."

Kiran looks terrified, and for good reason. The aura pulsing around Riales is an even darker violet, almost black, and snarls rip from between his teeth. He looks every bit a monster. Ephraim, having seen enough, walks towards the triad, gripping on the fallen hero's arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"That's no way to treat our summoner," Ephraim tells Riales, who seems to calm just by touch alone. "Besides, I'm not the only one who's fallen in battle so we could gain an advantage."

"That... that bitch shouldn't treat us like we're disposable!" Riales grounds out. "Especially not you..."

Ephraim can't help but blink at Riales' tone. It sounds, just slightly, like his normal self. "I understand where you're coming from. But in this world, we don't die when we fall. We may suffer from sore bones and irritating headaches, but it's not death."

Riales leans against Ephraim, burying himself within the legendary hero. It's something the Riales he loves would do when he was stressed or anxious, and Ephraim realizes they are the same, just one fell to darkness while the other lingers in light. Perhaps he treated this version of Riales far too harshly...

Ephraim runs his fingers through dark violet strands, something Riales always found comforting. And this Riales is no different; he melts against the larger man, closing his eyes in content. To the other's surprise, low purrs erupt from the latter as he, shamelessly, snuggles against the blue haired man, the aura always around him starting to dissipate just slightly.

"Huh. I never thought you could tame a fallen hero," Kiran inquiries, though he's a bit shaken from the death threats Riales uttered minutes ago. "Who would've thought?"

Alfonse looks at Riales with a sharp, critical eye. "Keep an eye on him, would you?"

"Ah, yes. Of course," Ephraim responds. "I apologize for the threats."

"I've never met a hero who was as devoted to another as Riales is to you," Kiran murmurs. "Makes me wonder what the real one is like..."

Riales flinches at the mention of "real", making Ephraim wonder if the cocky, arrogant persona he puts on is just that, a persona. It'll be something to wonder about, he mutters inwardly, a heavy sigh dripping from his lips. Riales was always sensitive... just because he lost his heart to darkness doesn't mean that trait left. Right?


End file.
